


See you soon

by Meringueotang



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Realisations, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjorlas calls Grantaire to discuss evening plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little ficlet I wrote when I was a bit bored!

Enjorlas picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he found the number pretty quickly and braced himself for the call.  
'Su'p'  
'Grantaire?'  
'Yeppers, who'd you think it was gonna be?'he laughed down the phone,  
'Well...I don't know....Anyway, the reason I was calling was that I wondered if we're still on for tonight...'  
'Yeah, my box set series (2-3) of Sherlock has arrived soooo I'm thinking...wait for it... SHERLOCK MARATHON!'

Enjorlas listened to the whooping on the other end of the phone and sighed, 'We can't do that Taire, we have that assignment due in soon. We should work on it,'  
'No way, thats due in in like a billion years time. Plus, I just said the greatest 5 syllables of all time- SHERLOCK MARATHON!' In the background Enjorlas could here Grantaire clapping and knocking things off the table as he said this. He gave a faint smile, he could only relax around Grantaire and he felt better just from talking to him.

'Well, could I at least bring the campaign posters for 'Save the whales' over so you can do the drawings?'  
'Sure thing buddy, but I don't know if I'll be able to handle it over the excitement of Johnlock becoming a thing,'  
'R, I think Jehan was messing with you. If Johnlock was a thing we would have heard of it by now. Also,'  
'Shut up,' Grantaire said, interrupting,'Johnlock is canon,' he said matter-of-factly making Enjorlas laugh aloud,  
'Fine, I'll come over in an hour, and don't worry,' he said, setting Grantaire's fears to rest,'I'll bring popcorn. Love you,' 

Enjorlas stopped, shocked. The pavement tipped a little. He'd never said that to Grantaire before but he'd always thought it, just then it had felt quite involuntary; he realised he meant what he'd said.

Enjorlas heard some heavy breathing down the phone and he pressed it closer to his ear feeling the buttons dig into his hair.

'Love you too,' Grantaire said, 'See you soon,'


End file.
